Curse: The Knight, The Son, The Truth
by slim94
Summary: Clark Kent comes to Gotham to save his friend, Bruce Wayne. But the road to saving him may be a hard one, unless a certain Princess gets involved.


**Gotham City**

Like most nights of Gotham the sky was almost black, with a hint of navy, the skyline was filled with speckles of stars, creating this beautiful and serene sight for the people of Gotham, when looking up one could almost get lost within its sight, or by trying to count the numerous stars that watch over the City.

The People of the City knew what it meant when the veil of night fell, the fare people that would usually be ignored within the street, almost forgotten that they existed or the ones that may be considered as the role models of society would show their true nature at this time, those very people would turn into monsters causing harm and placing people in distress or worse, thieves, gangs, rapists would run a muck through the streets and shadows of this City, as if the night would transform and bring out the very dark nature and secrets within a select few.

A people of Gotham knew that their streets may be troubled and dangerous at a time like this, but they still had something to look forward to, the night skyline as beautiful as it may be, only meant that it lasted for a little while and soon the crack of dawn would show within this dark mystifying image, leading these beasts and monsters to revert back to whom they where or are pretending to be. Almost as if the bright warm rays of sunshine would be a shield or weapon to save the people.

But unlike the usual nights of Gotham, tonight the skyline had a hint of crimson red, infecting the night skyline of Gotham and the cold blue luminous light of the moon had turned Blood Red.

But still looking upon this image, a hopeful few might claim it as the most beautiful thing they have ever seen, but in their hearts and minds they knew what it was, especially the ones that caused it, they knew that they made the mistake of going into that house at the far end of the city, the house as big and magnificent as it may be, had been a prison for him, a being who was not meant to be awakened, ever, he who had been imprisoned in its deepest and darkest caves, chained within the tomb that they had disturbed, and now after centuries later he was free, free to hunt those who imprisoned him, to finally be able to cause harm and bring about destruction to those people, he was free and hungry, and for the past twelve nights he was on the hunt.

"That makes, twelve this week!, I told you not venture into that house and you went-"

"I am truly sorry I just wanted to see if –"

"If what, if the legends are true! Did you think it was just a story made to scare little kids, there's a reason all of us fear that house and its secrets. What will I ever do with you; I need to get out of this accursed city. We should have burned the house down, entrapping it within it." The man thought, but he knew that would not have done a thing to prevent these past few days from happening. Even at a time like this he was looking for a small glimmer of hope.

"But, Father I was just—"

"Oh shut up boy, not another word from yo—"

Both Father and Son turned their heads towards the mysterious voice. His very presence changed the temperature within the room, the man and his son could feel the room going cold, could feel their every breath and heart rate speed up as he just stood there.

"Yessss! Not another word from you, young man." Said a Cold and shallow voice, that was standing in front of the entrance of the room. This man's lean and slim figure was dressed in cold black from head to toe, Black frock coat, black shirt, black tie, all which had been partially covered with a black cloak, almost as if it was engulfing himself within. His skin had been as pale as snow, almost as if he had walked back from deaths door, with a strong sharp jaw line, as well as his sharp pointed nose and small lifeless lips. His eyes had been covered by the shadow of his Black Gentlemen's top hat. With his pale hands he held onto a shiny black wooden cane that had a demonic creature welded out of silver on top of it.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here!"

No response came from the alluded man dressed in black. The father and son just stood still at their spot and stared at this man in front of them.

"Don't be afraid little boy, I have to quarrel with you, but your father on the other hand, well lets just say you should get out here and let us grownups talk business" The man in black said as he lifted his head to show the blue glow of his eyes.

"Please, let me go, I did not interrupt the tombs, take my son instead, he was—"

"Now, why would I want your son, Sir Gregory Day." The man said as he walked closer to Gregory.

Gregory took a step backwards as this Dark man was walking towards him, he wanted to be away from this man as far as possible but, when he hit the small rooms wall, he knew he had no other chance of escaping from him, his back against the wall he prepared for the worst, although he had hoped that the man would have went after his son instead of him, but now there was nothing he could do right now. The man grabbed him by the neck, his cold hand wrapped around Gregory's chubby neck, his talon like fingers dug themselves into Gregory's squishy, soft delectable skin, as he licked his lips like a predator would as it held its prey within its grasp. The white of his eyes turned black, his pupil enclosed and grew smaller, the blue of his eyes turned blood red with hunger.

His son ran out of the room the very minute he man started to walk towards his father, even though he wanted to help his father fight off this man, he knew he could not, with his frail little body he stood no chance against him, but he still wondered if he should have stayed back and helped him instead of running away, down the stairs, out of the building and into the streets of Gotham City, he could hear his father's screams, but he could do nothing even if he wanted.

He kept on running, without an aim; he just wanted to get away from the man in black, no matter what happens, he wanted to get far away from him as possible, he just wanted to get away from this city.

**The Next Day**

"This makes thirteen murders this week. Any leads on who did it, or what's the connection between each of these murders" The Captain said as he walked into the room, the crime scene.

"Looks more like a cannibal attack, to me Captain.

"What are you trying to say Gordon?"

"If you look at these marks here, around the neck area and the chest region, you can see tears and bite marks"

"So you think we have an animal on the loose, be reasonable Gordon."

"I'm not sure, sir but judging from these marks, what other conclusion can you come up with"

"If it really is a cannibal, then not one word to the public or media, we don't need this to spread, not yet until we have hard evidence and actual facts of this being an animal attack."

"Captain, do you know some—"

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself with Gordon, just not a single word ok, this will be claimed as a simple murder like the previous twelve"

They both looked down, at the dead corpse that was lying on the floor, in front of them.

"Captain, if you know something then"

"Its nothing, Gordon, just let it go ok, and get all the possible evidence you can and then clean this mess up."

James Gordon stood there as the Captain walked away to talk to the public.

Gordon walked over to the dead body and stared at it again, even though it was something he was used to seeing, he was still disgusted by the site, especially the site of this body

"I need to get out of here for a while, this site is killing—"

"Its ok sir, we understand"

"Thank you, Clyde"

Gordon walked out of the building, as quickly as he could, the reason behind his rush was for two reasons, one he wanted to get away from this scene, second being he needs to get to the docks as soon as possible, for a foreign Princess is coming into town and he has been appointed as her liaison, for as long as she is in Gotham.

Gordon got inside his gas powered automobile, and hurried to the docks.

**Gotham City, the Docks **

The city media had been a buzz and had been drawn to the docks, for the upcoming arrival of a foreign Princess, to those who have seen her, have described her as being the most beautiful woman they have laid their eyes upon.

Gordon had a tough job of trying to keep these people, the media at bay, ever since the arrival of a self proclaimed sea king in the coast of Metropolis last year, leading an entire battalion of 'sea people', the media has gone into a frenzy competing with one another, making it worse than before trying to be the first to capture anything that comes from the far corners of the Earth.

The ship had finally arrived, Gordon thought for a foreign Princess her transport had been quite a plain ship, sure he had been expecting a grand, highly decorated ship that would instantly let them know of her arrival, most of the citizens of Gotham may have ignored it all together if it had not been for the colours hoisted by the ship.

Other than a plain brown ship, the flag had been quite decorated as the ship came closer; Gordon was able to make out the gold decorative swirls on the corners of the white flag, with the centre being a majestic red outlined, gold bird.

The ship had docked and it took Gordon and his men quite a straining effort to hold the public and the media at bay. The crowd had started to go wild, especially a few of the men who may or may not have seen her photo. The cameras started flashing and trying to be the first to capture a photo of the Princess, who had not have been seen in any other publications, quite a big catch for any Newspaper, to be the first to have a photograph of her.

As the Princess and her Royal guards started to walk out of her ship, the crowd had started to surround her. Gordon tried hard to fight his way through towards the centre to bring the Princess and her guards away from here.

While James Gordon was trying to bring the whole scene under control, a young red haired boy, light freckles running across his pale face, brown dirty overalls over a worn out green t shirt and worn out black shoes had been squeezing himself through the rampage to get a picture of the Princess. It had been quite a struggle for this young boy, James Olsen, or as he was most commonly known by his friends, Jim or Jimmy. Just as he was close to grabbing the money making shot that may have helped him to get a foot hold into the newspaper industry, for quite some time he had been trying to achieve this, he had been pushed back by a far larger man than him.

The only reason Jimmy did not retaliate or say an offensive comment in return had been for the fact that he recognized this man and what he was capable of. Jimmy just stood up and walked away from the short, long crooked nosed man.

"Need a hand?" said a tall figure from his right.

"No I'm fine mister, sorry can't stay I need to get this shot of the Princess"

"Maybe I cou—"

But before this person could finish his sentence Jimmy was off again trying to squeeze his way in between the crowd again.

The man just stood there at 6'3, wearing a crimson cloak that covered most of his upper body, light brown worn out trousers and brown boots, the state of his clothes would give anyone the impression that he had been on quite the journey but the condition of his skin and hair would tell them otherwise.

As the crowd was slowly being brought under control the man started to walk off and disappear in the streets and alleys of the city, but before he did so he glanced back one last time

"So she is the next Queen." The man smiled and picked up the hood of his cloak and vanished.


End file.
